La mansión
by Lylaxe
Summary: Phineas y Ferb tienen una visita que con ella traerá una noticia inesperada
1. Una visita inesperada

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno éste es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste. Los personajes a continuación les pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. A excepción de Lyla Pickfort, Louis, Phil, Claudia y los profesores.

Chapter 1: Una visita inesperada y una noticia

Era de noche y Phineas y Ferb estaban alistando sus mochilas, mañana comenzaba la escuela.

Se cambiaron y su mamá los llamó para cenar, bajaron apresuradamente y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Chicos adivinen quién va a venir mañana-dijo su mamá

-Los abuelos Flynn- dijo Phineas

-Los abuelos Fletcher -dijo Candace que bajaba las escaleras

-No y no- respondió

-¿Entonces?

-Lyla... Lyla Pickfort

-¡Genial!-dijo el pelirrojo-¿A qué hora viene?

-A las 7:30 am

-¿Va a quedarse de visita o a vivir?

-No lo sé

-Pero aquí dice que va a estudiar en su colegio-agregó Linda señalando una carta

Después que terminaron de comer les dijeron buenas noches a sus padre y a su hermana y se fueron a dormir...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Al día siguiente••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Era las 7:00, sonó el despertador y todos en la casa Flynn Fletcher se levantaron incluyendo a Perry, tomaron su desayuno y Phineas, Ferb y Candace se fueron a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron se fueron a sus respectivas aulas, Phineas estaba dejando su mochila en el aula de 1º B cuando de repente escuchó una dulce voz...

-Hola Phineas ¿Qué estás hacieeenndo?-dejando su mochila cerca al asiento de Phineas

-Hola Isabella y bueno a lo de tu pregunta sólo dejando mi mochila

-Hola Phineas, hola Isabella

-Hola Baljeet-respondieron los dos

-¿Alguien sabe que nos va a tocar hoy día? -preguntó Baljeet

-No -dijo Phineas mientras Isabella hacia un gesto de negación

-Apuesto que empezamos con Álgebra -apostó el niño hindú

De repente sonó el timbre y una profesora entró

-Buenas tardes alumnos soy la profesora Swam, como algunos ya me conocen, y hoy les enseñaré Lengua-se presentó la" profesora" que era una de la más temida

-Ahhh ya perdí la apuesta -decía desilusionado Baljeet

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••En la entrada del colegio•••••••

Había un carro negro afuera de él salían dos personas un niño y una niña; el niño tenía ojos marrones, cabello marrón, tez de color canela, polo de color verde claro, un short jean y zapatillas azules; mientras la niña tenía ojos medios violeta, cabello largo marrón que formaba una trenza, un polo largo blanco, una pantaloneta hasta las rodillas de color negro y unas zapatillas negras.

-Adiós papá-dijeron los niños

-Adiós niños-les contestó éste que no se le vio

-Por cierto disculpa por no ayudarte a ordenar la casa- habló el niño antes de que su padre encendiera el auto

-No hay problema Louis-dijo el padre recordando que tenía que llegar rápido a su casa a sí que encendió el motor y se fue

-¿Qué aula te tocó?-preguntó la niña

-El aula...-respondió Louis mientras revisaba una hoja-2ºB

-Busquemos, vamos apúrate que ya llegamos tarde-

Pasaron por varios salones...

-Lyla mira 1ºA-dijo Louis señalando a un indicador

-Entonces ese es mi salón... te veo después-dijo señalado a otro acercándose a la puerta de ese salón

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••En el salón 6ºB••••••••••

-Y bueno eso es lo que deben saber de...-fue interrumpida la profesora por el sonido de la puerta.

-Buenos días profesora-dijo la niña de ojos violeta, mientras que Phineas que estaba escribiendo levantó la mirada

-Buenas noches diría yo; cuál es su escusa, si no me equivoco, señorita Pickfort-contradijo la profesora quien la miraba por encima de sus lentes

-Bueno mi vuelo se demoró

-Para lo próxima no la perdono, váyase a sentar

Cuando se fue a sentarse a la parte de atrás pasó por el asintió de Phineas quien le saludó.

Algunos la reconocieron, no obstante algunos no la conocían.

De la clase de Lengua pasó a la de Arte.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos soy la profesora Lo Bue

-Bueno ya me presenté ahora ustedes...-y así se presentaron...

•••••••••••••••••••••Después de las clases para ser más precisa en la hora del recreo••••••

Cuando tocó la campana Phineas saludó a Lyla y la presentó a sus amigos como una de sus mejores amigas.

Después Lyla corrió a saludar a Ferb y a Buford.

-Desde cuándo se conocen-preguntó Isabella

-A mí desde que nacimos y a Ferb desde que yo tenía 4

-Y desde cuándo te fuiste-preguntó Jeet a Lyla

-Hace 4 años-respondió

-Y qué tal las vacaciones chicos

-Fabulosas -respondió Phineas

-Hicimos una montaña rusa, viajamos por el tiempo y varias cosas más

-Oigan ¿quieren jugar béisbol?-preguntó la niña del moño rosa

-Bueno...está bien- dijeron

Después de jugar, tocó el timbre y todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones

Era la clase de historia universal para los de 6º, la mayoría parecía aburrida; sin embargo Lyla estaba muy atenta y respondía las preguntas las cual siempre acertaba.

Isabella la miraba determinadamente y se preguntaba si a Phineas le gustaba y si a ella le gustaba Phineas, pero por otra parte era muy amable y le empezaba a caer bien...

•••••••••••••••••••••En la hora del almuerzo(almorzaban en el colegio)•••••••••••••

Lyla estaba formando para recibir la comida, de repente Phineas se acercó a formar

-Habrá puré es que aquí lo hacen delicioso-dijo Phineas cuando la fila estaba avanzando

-Yo creo que sí-agregó Lyla cuando llegaron a entregarle la comida y se sirvió puré igual que Phineas

Se acercaron donde estaban Baljeet, Django y los demás chicos del salón

-Está bien tú ganas -decía Baljeet

-¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones Lyla?-preguntó Phineas

-Bien fue genial los campos, la ciudad estaba muy hermoso todo

-¿Y te fuiste a París?

-Sí llegue a ir

-Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Buford, un chica llamada Vanessa y yo también fuimos a París en verano-dijo Baljeet

Isabella miraba desde la mesa donde estaba sentada y se acercó

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó la niña sentándose al lado de Lyla

-Comiendo -respondió Phineas

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Ferb en la tarde?-preguntó Django

-A decir verdad no pensaba hacer nada; pero ahora que me lo mencionas hay tarea en Historia Universal, así que podemos utilizar la máquina del tiempo -dijo Phineas mientras que Lyla sacaba su celular discretamente y leí

-Oye ¿qué haces? estás loca te lo van a decomisar -le decía Phineas a Lyla mientras que ella leía algo y le susurró

-¡Shhhhh! y mira Claudia y Phil van a venir hoy después del cole...-no terminó su frase por que vino el director

-Señorita Pickfort le hablé que no podía sacar el teléfono si no era la hora de recreo, por ésta sólo por ésta la paso-dijo y se fue

-¿Pensaba que no habían venido?-dijo Ferb que se acercaba y había escuchado eso

-Sólo van a estar dos días

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas Lyla y quién es Phil?-dijo Baljeet

-Tres años, quizás y Phil es el esposo de mi hermana

En toda la clase de Álgebra Phineas estaba meditativo mientras que Lyla sufría resolviendo los ejercicios, Baljeet como era de esperarse estaba muy pero muy feliz aunque algo extrañado por el comportamiento de Phineas, bueno no era el único.

Phineas estaba meditativo cuando salió todos lo miraban con rareza ya que el siempre estaba de buen humor.

-Creo que esto va ir peor-dijo Lyla

Isabella se acercó y le dijo:

-Phineas, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, sí estoy bien-mintió Phineas

-Pues, no parece...

-Bueno si quieres que te lo cuente...-Baljeet, Buford, Ferb y Lyla; aunque éstos dos últimos ya lo sabían; se acercaron

-Bueno como ustedes saben Lawrence no es mi verdadero padre, mi padre vive en Suecia él se casó con una mujer, tuvieron un hijo y pasaron complicaciones y se divorció surgió un problema; luego conoció a mi mamá se casaron y tuvieron una hija una hija: Candace, de repente surgió un problema y se divorciaron... cuando se separaron mi mamá no sabía que estaba embarazada, así que cuando yo nací mi mamá fue a decirle a mi papá él dijo que me reconocería como hijo y nos dio una pensión incluso ;pero no lo vemos muy a menudo -nadie dijo nada.

Cuando terminó de hablar se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de Phineas y Ferb.

-Bueno creo que esto es todo-dijo Phineas-los veo mañana -agregó con optimismo y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa junto con Ferb quien preguntó-¿porque Phil te tiene que dar la noticia?

-Porque él es mi hermanastro-respondió y tocó el timbre de su casa, Candace abrió

-Hola Candace-saludaron los dos

-Hola-saludó ella con pesimismo-Primer día de escuela y ya me dejaron tarea ah!

-Parece que tampoco es un buen día para ella ¿no?-dijo Phineas

-Si el papá de Phil es tu papá, entonces... es tu hermanastro y por lo tanto Lyla es tu... ¿cuñada?-habló Ferb

-Hola mamá –saludaron

-Sí, algo así; ¿qué pequeño es el mundo no crees?-a lo cual Ferb asintió levantando el dedo pulgar

Nadie habló más del tema sólo Phineas para contarle sobra la visita la cual su mamá ya sabía.

Cuando llegó Phil y la hermanastra de Lyla quien se llamaba Claudia (era la hija de parte del papá de Lyla pero con otro compromiso), Ferb abrió la puerta. Ahí se encontró con una chica de tez clara, pelo castaño con los ojos negros, mientras que a su lado había un chico buen mozo de estatura promedia, pelo castaño y ojos claros

-Hola Ferb-dijo Claudia

-Hola, es un placer Ferb-saludó Phil

-El placer es mío, pasen

Los dos pasaron a la sala.

Phineas al escuchar la voz de estos dos se disponía a salir de su habitación, su madre que estaba detrás de él bajaron la escalera junto a Candace.

-Buenas tardes-saludaron los tres

-Buenas tardes-dijo Claudia y Phil

-Bueno Phil te presentó a...-Claudia fue interrumpida

-Phineas Flynn-terminó diciendo Phil-Es un gusto conocerlo

-El gusto es mío -dijo Phineas

-Bueno antes que todo hay una mala noticia que tenemos que darles-dijo Claudia refiriéndose a Phineas, Linda y Candace.

-¿Se trata de mi padre no?-dijo Phineas

-Bueno sí-contestó Phil con un tono de tristeza-él, él... está, muerto...

Phineas se quedó atónito, su padre muerto eso nunca lo había imaginado lo detestaba porque ni lo visitaba de vez en cuando sólo lo vio una vez cuando su mamá fue decirle que ´había nacido y ni se acordaba, pero llegar a morir.

Comenzó a sollozar al igual que su madre y Candace empezó a llorar.

-...hace poco que murió

Phineas limpiándose los ojos agregó

-Ya lo enterraron, eso fue todo ¿no?

-No, ninguno de los dos-le contestó Phil

-¿Hay más?-preguntó el pelirrojo a lo que Claudia asintió -¿Qué cosa?

-La herencia-respondió Phil

-¿Qué herencia?-preguntó Candace

-Eso aún no lo sabemos-dijo Phil -Lo que queremos saber es qué día se puede hacer el entierro

-Yo diría que sea lo más rápido posible-sugirió Linda

Y se quedaron hablando para la fecha de dicho evento...


	2. El libro

Los siguientes personajes son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a excepción de Lyla, Claudia, Phil, Jonathan, Richard y Alejandra.

Hora de recreo

Phineas salía del baño corriendo desesperado.

Todos lo miraron extrañados ¿Phineas Flynn, qué le pasa?

Ferb volteó después de haber cerrado su casillero y vio a Phineas corriendo hacia él

-¡Corre Ferb vamos a perder el avión!-gritó Phineas corriendo hacia su salón y Ferb fue al suyo

Allí se encontró con Isabella que lo miraba con preocupación

-Phineas te encuentras bien-preguntó la niña del moño rosa mientras que éste metía todos sus cuadernos en la mochila

-Sí, bueno Isabella nos vemos -dijo Phineas

-Adiós-dijo Isabella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a lo cual Phineas se sonrojó

-Adiós Phineas -dijo Lyla quien estaba en una carpeta al fondo del salón leyendo un libro y comiendo una manzana al mismo tiempo

-Bueno hasta luego-dijo con optimismo y saliendo del salón

Cuando Phineas salió del salón se encontró con Ferb y Candace que los esperaba en la puerta

Los tres se fueron al aeropuerto.

Tuvieron un largo viaje hasta Inglaterra.

Tomaron un taxi hasta dicha mansión que quedaba al norte de dicho país.

Estaba pintada de color blanco y por lo menos cubría dos manzanas,tocaron el timbre el timbre y a los pocos minutos abrió la reja un mayordomo alto, blanco,cabello negro, ojos negros y con algunas cuantas arrugas :

-Buenas tardes-dijo con el típico acento inglés-ustd. debe ser la señora Linda

-Sí así es-respondió-ellos son mis hijos: Candace, Phineas y Ferb

-Y él es Perry -dijo Phineas mientras que el monotrema hacia su típico gruñido

-Es un gusto mi nombre es Jonathan, bueno pasen

Pasaron por el patio delantero hasta una puerta de cedro la cual la abrió una sirvienta no tan joven:

-Buenos días-dijo, acto seguido ya todos se conocían hasta al cocinero Richard a quien no le gustaba que entraran a su cocina cuando cocinaba.

Alejandra, el ama de llaves,les enseño sus respectivos dormitorios:Phineas y Ferb dormirían en un cuarto, mientras que Candace dormiría con su mamá en otro cuarto todos en el ala oeste.

Dejaron sus maletas en sus cuartos y dentro de un rato vinieron Phil y Claudia. Phineas y Ferb subieron fueron a "explorar" la mansión.

Encontraron la biblioteca, una sala de música, una sala de videojuegos y en el ático encontraron un estante con libros, lo que fue muy raro ya que un piso abajo estaba la biblioteca.

-¿Quién lo habrá dejado allí?-Dijo Phineas mientras que Ferb encogía de hombros

-¡Apenas que nos lleve a una habitación secreta como salen en las películas!, sólo hay que encontrar el libro más tieso-dijo Phineas mientras que Ferb señalaba un libro

Phineas volteó e hizo un ademán que dio entender que él lo hiciera...ya lo estaba agarrando, pero de repente...

-¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo Alejandra

····················Por otro lado······················

Isabella estaba entrando a la computadora y sintió un presentimiento de que alguien estaba diciendo su frase la cual la hizo fruncir el ceño.

····················Volviendo a la mansión·······························································································

-Emhh bueno estábamos...

-Bueno la cena está servida-dijo el ama de llaves

-Está bien Ferb bajemos-y los dos se fueron a cenar

Lamento si éste fic es muy corto. Bueno gracias a Bella Wacko por su review, en serio lo aprecio bastante. Hasta pronto y recuerden 'summer belongs to you' (¡ah! por qué las vacaciones pasan volando).


	3. Noche de intrigas parte 1

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh excepto Claudia, Phil y Lyla.

Chapter tres: Noche de intrigas parte 1

Después de cenar, Phineas y Ferb subían las escaleras para irse a acostar; de repente vieron a Claudia y a Phil que se besaron y hablaban alegremente.

Phineas entonces recordó aquel beso el cual le había gustado, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, entró a su habitación y buscó un álbum de fotos, lo abrió y entonces vio allí la foto de Isabella y suspiró ,después sintió como mariposas en su estómago.

-Seguro que estoy mal-se quejó justo cuando Ferb entraba

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó

-No, creo que no-respondió el pelirrojo-¿nunca has sentido como "mariposas" en tu estómago?

-No-mintió ya que lo había sentido por una chica llamado Vanessa-¿Por quién sientes eso?

- Creo que por Isabella, nunca había sentido eso antes

-¿Está enamorado de ella?

-¡NO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Entonces porque sientes eso por ella

-Quizás no sea amor

-Entonces...

-Le preguntaré a alguien más

-Ya todos están dormidos, Phineas

-Espera- tomó su celular y empezó a marcar

-Aló-respondió Lyla somnolienta

-Hola Lyla

-Ah hola Phineas -dijo bostezando

-Te estás durmiendo encima de tus libros de matemáticas ¿no?

-No

-Sí claro, cómo no

-Ja ja ja -dijo Lyla con sarcasmo mientras que cerraba su libros de mate

-Quiero que me digas algo

-Está bien ¿cuánto es la raíz cuadrada de ...

-¡No, no eso!

-Entonces

-¿Nunca has sentido mariposas en tú estómago o que extrañas tanto a esa persona que sientes que no puedes vivir sin ella?

-¡Vaya Phineas no sabía que eras poeta!

-¡Lyla hablo en serio!

-¡Entonces querido Phineas estás enamorado!

Ferb quien escuchaba toda la conversación (estaba en altavoz) lo miró como diciendo : te lo dije

-¡No eso no puede ser!-continuó el pelirrojo-Es es SÓLO mi mejor amiga nada más

-Hablas de Isabella ¿no?-preguntó la chica de los ojos morados

-Sí

-Pero de qué tienes miedo... ahh sí ya recuerdo...

Flashback

Un niño pelirrojo con apenas 6 años se acercaba a una niña de cabellera marrón, ojos negros, alta y usaba un vestido rojo quien estaba con sus amigas

-Hola Rita -

-Ah... hola -respondió ella con pesimismo

-Te quiero decir algo

-Que cosa

-Me... gustas

-Yo no siento lo mismo -contestó ella-quizás sólo seamos amigos

-Si, claro-dijo Phineas un poco deprimido

Fin de flashback

-...desde allí piensas que todo el mundo es sólo tu amigo y ni te das cuenta de los frecuentes coqueteos de..., mejor no digo nada

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Phineas que estaba despertando de la alucinación de ese recuerdo que envés de ser Rita sea Isabella

-No nada.-dijo Lyla aliviada que no hubiera escuchado

-Teno miedo de que pase lo mismo y hasta peor por que es un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, eso es todo...y como es que me llegó a gustar Rita

-No lo sabemos- dijo Ferb

-Bonito recuerdo de Nueva Zelanda-agregó Lyla

-Podría decirse que sí

-Bueno, nos vemos-dijo Lyla

-Hasta luego- se despidieron los dos y Phineas colgó para marcar un nuevo número telefónico (sacó el altavoz)

-Hola-contestó Isabella

-¡Hola Isabella! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú

-Igual

-Phineas, si no me equivoco allá es de noche ¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-No puedo dormir

-¿El cambio de horario?

-Sí, algo así

-Que tengas bonitos sueños

-Igual tú

-Bye

-Te llamo mañana, chau

·······························································································································································

¡Eso es todo! Espero que les guste:

Ahora reviews!

Bella Wacko… gracias significa bastante viniendo de tu parte y yo creo que todo a su debido tiempo…eso espero, de todas maneras gracias por leer

Hasta luego


	4. Noche de intrigas parte 2

¡Ahhhh! Las clases regresan y está vez con toda su potencia…, pero no seamos tan pesimistas y empecemos:

Los siguientes personajes son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a excepción de Jonathan.

Chapter 3: noche de intrigas parte 2

Después de colgar Phineas aún pensaba en otra cosa...

-Ferb ¿Qué habrá en ese pasaje secreto?

-No lo sé

-¿Y si lo averiguamos?

-Está bien

Los dos abrieron la puerta silenciosamente, subieron al ático y vieron allí ese estante; Ferb trató de sacar el libro más recto y vieron un pasillo.

Estaba todo oscuro, Ferb prendió su linterna y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. De repente Phineas, tropezó con algo y al darse cuenta era una cuerda dijo:

-Ferb ¡es una trampa corre!-mientras corrían por un lanzallamas, navajas y otras trampas cuando llegaron al final vieron una silla con una carta y agregó

-Ya llegaaaamoooooooos-y se cayeron los dos a un hueco

Cuando cayeron se dieron cuanta que estaban en la sala de la mansión

-¿Dónde está la entrada?-dijo Phineas buscando desesperado en la pared una compuerta para llegar al ático

-Creo que tenemos que subir otra vez-dijo Ferb

-Sí, eso creo

Subieron las escaleras y vieron una sombra, Ferb lo señalo con su linterna y los dos gritaron: AHHH!

-Jovencitos ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo?-dijo Jonathan

-No nada-dijo Phineas tranquilizándose

-Bueno entonces vayan a dormir

Y los dos se acostaron

-De todas maneras mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano-dijo Ferb

-Me pregunto qué habrá allí, pero tienes razón Ferb tenemos que levantarnos temprano para el funeral

·······························································································································································

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy y quiero saber si les interesa el fic de Memories (no es que quiera hacer publicidad, pero quiero saber que es lo que opinan). Ahora reviews:

**Phinbella 2012 **y **Mora-dany:** Sí está enamorado, sólo espero que no meta la pata…

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!

Y recuerden summer belongs to you!


End file.
